


At the Pig and Whistle

by gardnerhill



Series: 221b Ficlets by Gardnerhill [26]
Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes (Downey films), Sherlock Holmes (US TV 1954)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Community: watsons_woes, Crossover, Gen, Police, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-30
Updated: 2013-07-30
Packaged: 2017-12-21 20:24:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/904524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gardnerhill/pseuds/gardnerhill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two of Sherlock Holmes’ most ardent fans compare notes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At the Pig and Whistle

**Author's Note:**

> For JWP 2013 Prompt #29: **Drabble, drabble, toil and scribble:** Write a drabble of either exactly 100 words, or write a 221(b) (two hundred and twenty one words, ending with a word that starts with b).
> 
> Crossover: Ritchie!Verse / Guild Films’ 1954-1955 TV series with Ronald Howard and H. Marion Crawford  
> 

“Brilliant man,” Clark said, blinking. “Just… just brilliant.”

Wilkins nodded his jowly head. “Smart as anything. But he’s not – _snobby_ about it, if you follow. Don’t make you feel stupid, it makes you want to learn how he does it.” His moustache twitched upward. “ But don’t  you try Mr. ‘Olmes’ methods round the governor –”

“Or you’d never hear the end,” Clark laughed with wet eyes, and raised his hand; the barman sent a girl over with two more.

“He’s not above pulling the Governor’s leg.”

“Not even when he’s in cuffs.”

“Nor when he’s under arrest.” The sergeant smiled. “And cool as anything, no matter what.”

“No.” Clarky shook his head, face solemn. “No. There was one thing – ”

“The Doctor,” Wilkins finished for him.

“Aye. There was a fire.” Constable Clark’s face saw it all again. “Arson. Thought poor Dr. Watson was burnt up in there. He was near mad tryin’ to get in.” His moustache quivered.

Sergeant Wilkins gripped his helmet. “ _Oh_. He catch the bloke?”

“Hanged him good and proper this time,” Clarky said with less-than-professional satisfaction. His face fell and his head bowed. “Then he went to Switzerland.”

“Oh, well!” Wilkins said cheerily. At Clark’s aghast look, he said, “I’ll give you a hint. Ronald Adair. Same time next week?” He took a last pull at his beer.


End file.
